A little romance
by ncislove
Summary: Gibbs decides to do something a little romantic.


Just a little something, I hope you enjoy.

----

Gibbs stood back to admire his work. He didn't consider himself to be the romantic type, but for Abby he was willing wanted to try. He took a moment to think back to when Shannon had decorated the bathroom. She'd insisted on a large claw foot tub – though, thinking about it, she never did take a bath in it. She had decided it was too much work to keep the tub clean, so she stuck to the shower instead.

Next his mind flashed to Kelly splashing in the tub with her bath toys. A faint smile flickered across his face before he focused back on the current situation.

A quick glance at his watch told him that Abby would be pulling into his driveway in about five minutes. Perfect.

He dug the box of matches from his pocket and lit the candles scattered around the bathroom. As he lit the last candle, he could hear Abby's car door shut. He double checked that all the candles were lit, and that the rose petals looked right, both on the floor and floating in the water – though he wasn't really sure what looked 'right' verses what looked 'wrong' when it came to the layout of rose petals. He tested the water temperature one last time before going in search of Abby.

He was quick as he made his way down the stairs; he wanted to catch Abby at the door, before she started looking for him.

"Gibbs?" Abby was hanging her coat in the hallway closet when Gibbs stepped off the bottom step. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi."

"Hi." Gibbs grinned as he dipped his head to kiss her. Whenever he was around Abby, he couldn't contain the boyish grin that threatened to take over his face. They'd been dating for a few months, and although they knew the team suspected, they had kept quiet, enjoying their relationship without the constant questions from Tony, the sly smiles from Ziva and the jealous looks from McGee – and without the threat of separation from Vance.

Abby gave a little pout of disappointment when Gibbs pulled back and stepped out of her arms, but followed eagerly behind him when he took her hand and pulled her gently along behind him. Gibbs loved the ease at which they worked together. They trusted each other without a doubt, which left little room for questions. And their trust at work carried on into their private life. Abby didn't even hesitate when he lead her upstairs right away rather than their usual routine of cuddling on the couch or working on Gibbs' newest boat, _The Labby_, in the basement.

"Close your eyes."

Abby gave him a questioning look, but his face gave nothing away so she did as she was told.

"And don't open until I say." Gibbs waited for a quick nod of agreement before he opened the bathroom, and guided Abby inside, shutting the door behind them. He positioned her in front of the tub, "okay."

Abby opened her eyes and gasped. The warm light of the candles was soothing, and the faint scent of rose from the petals went right to her nose. She leaned forward and dipped her fingers in the hot water and then turned to face Gibbs. "This… this is beautiful."

"Take a bath with me?"

"Of course, oh my gosh Gibbs, this is so… no one has ever done something like this before. Oh, Gibbs…" Abby had a hard time explaining how she felt, so she let herself ramble.

"Shhh, relax." Gibbs knelt in front of her and unzipped the side of one boot and then the other before sliding her boots off and setting them aside. Her socks were next and tucked safely inside her boots. Standing again, he ignores the slight creak in his knees as he lifts her shirt up and over her head, folding it and setting it on the floor beside her boots.

Abby's eyelids were heavy as she watched him. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against her bare shoulder, his fingers working deftly at the button on the front of her plaid skirt. Abby shivered as it fell down to the floor, the material ghosting over her thighs as it dropped. Her bra was next on his list, and he set it on top of her shirt before sliding a finger under the waistband of her panties and working them down and off. Reaching out, Gibbs traced a small circle around an erect nipple and smiled at the goosebumps that prickled across her skin.

His own clothes were next to go, though he took substantially less time to shed his own shirt, trousers and boxers. He'd taken his shoes off the moment he'd gotten home.

Gibbs returned to her side after tossing his clothes aside, careful of the lit candles. He loved the way the candle light danced across her skin. Abby pressed up on her toes to kiss him in lieu of a thank you. Rather than pull her in close, Gibbs worked the elastic from her hair, letting her long black locks fall to rest on her shoulders. Only then did he wrap his arms around her and press into her kiss.

"Come on, Abbs." He broke the kiss and then moved to kiss her forehead. "The water will get cold."

Abby held onto his hand to steady herself as she stepped into the hot water. Gibbs did the same as he stepped in behind her. Waiting for him to sit first, Abby slowly lowered, letting her body adjust to the warm temperature. She leaned back against Gibbs' firm chest with a sigh.

When she leaned back against him, Gibbs pushed her hair away from the side of her neck and pressed his lips to her soft skin and smiled. "You like?"

"Best idea ever."

"Good." Gibbs shifted slightly and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He'd been half erect after undressing Abby, but the hot water and a little will-power had relaxed him, and he was content to hold her.

Gibbs grabbed the sponge he'd left floating in the water, and started with her shoulder, moving down her arm. His strokes were feather light, and he smiled when Abby dropped her head back and let out a soft sound much like a purr. He swept the sponge softly along her collar bone and then down between her breasts. Abandoning the sponge, Gibbs used his fingers to trace along her breasts, pinching her nipples and then moving his hands down along her ribs, and out over her thighs.

Tilting her head to the side, Abby kissed the side of his jaw, nipping and then soothing the spot with her tongue. Even though she let her legs fall to the sides giving him better access, she knew he wouldn't go for it. He was being a tease.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know… As much as I love this, and I really do. Hell, I'd love to make this a daily thing, but I just want you to know, that you don't have to try to impress me with stuff like this. I just, I really love you, and I don't want you to get tired of being with me because you think you have to do stuff like this."

"Abby…" Gibbs nipped at her earlobe. "I know."

"Ok. I just wanted to be sure."

"And Abby..?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

---

The end.


End file.
